Mornings
by PrincessKanako
Summary: Of course, no-one really understood why she loved the morning so much Well. Except for him. A Yusei Fudo X OC story.


Callie did not open her eyes, for she was savouring the last lingering traces of a dream, once so vivid to her, now a faded watercolour She allowed the dream to leave her, replacing it with a reality so much like the essence of what a dream should be, that she found it hard to believe it was real. She shifted her head upon the pillow; the cotton rasped against her ear with a delicate swishing sound. The material was soft and warmed by the morning sun. There were times when she never wanted to leave this world of softness…

From far away, the soft tweeting of a bird drifted in through the open window. She could hear the flip-flapping of the curtain, pulled back to allow the sun in. Taking in a long, slow breath, Callie could faintly smell rain, and something sweet. A sigh escaped her parted lips, and her body sunk down into the mattress.

A molten tightness enveloped her, and Callie felt heat rise within her face. The arms about her waist squeezed unconsciously; she knew he wasn't awake yet. Finally, opening her eyes, Callie shifted so she could peer down at the figure whose bed she shared.

He was wrapped round her torso, arms encircling her hips while his head was buried just below her ribs. She could feel his rhythmic breathing bloom over her stomach, warm, as his chin barely touched her navel. He had curled her, much as Callie had expected, so that her knees fit snugly against his hips, his knees tucked against her calves. The top of his head came just below her chest, and his wild hair tickled the soft skin it came into contact with. Reaching with her free hand, Callie ran her fingers through the wild locks. With meticulous care she combed, marvelling at the way the strands of onyx flowed like water against the pads of her fingers.

From below, Yusei stifled a small groan.

Callie smile broadened, and she pressed herself into his embrace. On the one hand, she wished he would sleep further, for she loved his childlike innocence only shown when he slept. Even when it was just the two of them, he still kept some shields up...

As if reading her mind, Yusei's breathing halted for the smallest of seconds before resuming. Another noise, deeper, as he stretched against the girl in his arms, tightening his hold as a yawn- barely audible- broke. Callie giggled, the position of his hands alighting a tingling thrill.

He coughed, once, before placing his lips upon her skin, kissing the spot just above her bellybutton. His hands left her hips to travel lower, and he slowly disentangled their legs. She could feel his eyelashes drifting over her; tiny butterfly kisses.

"Yusei," her whisper was as soft as the air stirring her snow-white hair. Slowly he raised his head, craning his neck back so that he could look up at her.

His eyes, warm cobalt blue, were still riddled with the remnants of sleep, and his hair was a mess, despite her grooming. Yusei blinked, once, before returning to kiss her. Callie let out a small breathy laugh into the morning. She could feel him smile.

"Good morning," he murmured, lips barely grazing her skin. He led a trail of kisses up and up as he shifted positions. Leaning against his arm, Yusei flopped back down onto the pillow, face to face with Callie, who was yawning now herself. The thin sheet, which always found its way to the floor, was pulled up again and settled over the pair. Closing her eyes, Callie felt goose bumps rise upon her flesh as the small gust created by the sheet ruffled cold air past her body.

"Hey, don't fall asleep again."

His light chastisement was filled with humour.

Another yawn.

"It's very warm and soft... It's hard not to want to curl up here all day."

Callie bit her lip, hiding a surprised smile as fingertips grazed her collarbone, tracing down her arms, to her fingertips, and back up again.

"Am I really that boring?"

Yusei's hand, still barely skimming, made loop-de-loops across shoulders, arching down her back towards her tail-bone. Callie twitched as a particularly ticklish spot was briefly passed.

"Of course," she teased, blinking open her eyes to stare into his. A lopsided smile warmed his face as his hands found a hold above her hip. He pulled her to him, inclining her head. The kiss was deep and soft, and he spoke breathlessly against her open mouth.

"Then I'm a terrible host."

God, she loved the mornings...

* * *

**Hello! Princess Kanako here! Couldn't resist; I love Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and had this sweet little one-shot floating around in my head for a while! Thanks for reading!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x **


End file.
